


Bloodflows

by lachowskii



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: a compilation fic;; A mix of light and dark, of persuading passion and underlying feel.





	1. Part 1: Love Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know Seth at all I just own this concept.
> 
> Original version of this was uploaded sometimeAugust 4,2015. Then I took it down for another fandom. Then I realized, why on earth did I do that. Yikes. Sorry. Despite it, I revamped & revised and gave this a two part 'one shot' instead of just one. 
> 
> Part 1 is specifically for **lovingsgolden** who requested I did something fluffy or soft after killing her one of my fics she commented. I hope it succeeds to something you enjoy dear. While creating this request, I got re-inspired to transform the original Bloodflows, and let these chapters mellow together although they stand alone on their own. Part 2 is the original Bloodflows, just revamped, revised and some stuff added. 
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

No one is ever too old to be playful. You would be tossed on the bed, tickled, relaxed, laughing, funny voices and funny faces. You could play with all senses, to see which one heightened Seth the most. What could make him enjoy your company enough to never let go? Sometimes you notice, it's always quiet. You're on your knees while he's laying beside you on the bed, out of breath but always smiling. Lean, pale, blushing and fine. Smooth, giddy and relaxed. Seth cold hands on your warm thigh and you play with his skin that's lightly showing. His cold hands cup your face, looking as if he might lose you. You already know what he's thinking. 

"You'll never lose me." You said. Which is the wonderful reassurance he has from the words you speak?

Sometimes as the morning passes, you're still in a midst of everlasting unknown factors. Today felt dreamy, you allowed it to be. Every feel of his hands on your waist, saying you're his and only his as he looks at you through the mirror. It's not about being on top of the world but being together. Naked, water droplets falling to the thinned bronze carpet of the bedroom. Moisturized and clothed and ready to have a nice day. 

Today is your day. Always your day according to Seth. The color of what used to seem greyish-white in his world became something brighter. Like the mirror of the lake, cool and never pale. Seth looks like someone vibrant on the water. You could see it later int he day, Seth just wanted to drive and drive until you guys got tired. That light reflecting from the metaphoric water, behind his smile, hitting the sky and ground. Even though he was attractive, burning hot but still an odd chill. 

Your hand caressing the back of his neck and could see the beautiful sun and vast area of the desert roads, from the hills on the outskirts of town to the seashore, forests and you were guessing by the mountains. 

"Nature's beauty is something I love," Seth said.

"More than me?" You joked. Anything to make his laugh or his hand raised to tickle you in your seat was a highlight. Seth was pausing for a second. He mentioned, maybe nature's beauty is different but he loves the openness It's all beautiful but this isn't red splashes of poppies and cornflowers. It's pretty cold and everything hides behind fluffy white clouds if you looked closely. His speeches, always an interpretation. 

Light peachy hue from the skies, the hotel cabin was soon to be close. The ice cream started to lightly melt on your fingers meanwhile Seth would grab them and lick away softly for you. How he could turn anything sexually in a millisecond when he isn't even trying. You guys been on the road for hours but only until now our head starts to relax on his shoulder. 

He was softly speaking, the low voice could put anyone to sleep. Your eyes partially closed and the wind is still blowing. Seth held you tightly with one arm and you could hear his talk about climate change, weird creatures, and anything else in his head. He noticed your eyes were fully close, he still didn't stop talking. You became a safe haven for him even for when his ramblings weren't always light and nice.

Sometimes he'd pauses, just to dwell in the scent of your hair, messily runaway strands in the wind, tickling his face. It helps him drive, so he doesn't fall into the half-conscious daze. The drive was steady, continuously and the trees were warmed up by the sun then cooled down from the moon. It may be 1 am but the destination is final. 

"We're safe here," Seth said lying you on the bed. You couldn't feel the car stop moments earlier, nor that he already packed you guys some bags and sometimes finding places to visit on a whim isn't new but also isn't a boring adventure. You'd travel or go anywhere. No matter how many moons kissed the skin and trickle a shimmering gray. 

Seth loved the quietness, like a disappearance, night in the swirls. Fragrant Jasmin tea, wind warm, still, the freshness of the chilly undertones. Dark and blue peppered sky in the stars. It's so late and it's hard to convey the inner emotions, feelings, and thoughts. Power, will, desire, whichever one could outdo the most in Seth's heart brings him here all the time. He needed this most days, to convey feelings, close his eyes and take a deep breath. Wasn't that loving of a man who has everything? 

What's piercing in him? The fall of his white t-shirt after he untucked it from his thin waist and tossing his phone on the bed. Against the bar of the balcony, odd yet restlessness, longing and yearning, always searching for something. Seth would be someone incredibly hard to describe yet easier to pass wth experience, through experiencing. Gazing into the darkness, the smell of the earth and into the darkness. He calmly let himself feel more home than anything, right next to you. 

Is it a soulmate in you he sees? Humans usually call it unspoken understanding, and communication, the odd bond. Meeting, deciding and traveling together through life. A kindle spirit isn't mortal, the wish and a choice. His lips kissing your forehead before he too fell against you snuggled and warm. This seems more trustful, significant and worth it.  
Dark brown eyes, black in the night, beautiful curve of eyelids, breathing and dreaming. 

You awake to the smell of coffee, soft looks contrasting and a blurry gaze until you could see. The minimalism, the colors, and escapism this place gave you. An aura of a feathery spirit. Seth was like that. You could never tell his emotion, or what would conspire that day forward. You got clean, brushed and a fresh scent. There's no tension, just silent communication and need. All you had to do is sit on his lap on the lounge chair, you play with the soft material of his shirt and his fingers firmly tangled in your hair. Lips pressing briefly, breaths mingling. It feels like you want more but you can just stare into his eyes and find a deeper way to feel. 

His hand leading you to the balcony, the previous night he was sharing his thoughts while you were awake. Just look amongst of what see and feel. Seth let the lighter lit his cigarette with a puff of grayish smoke, disappearing in the chilling wind. Velvet, cold, gloom but bright.  
In the autumn, like this, rowans have lost most of their jewels already. Red berries adorning naked branches like jewels. 

"I can't keep you here for long with habits such as these." You said. Staring at the ashtray as Seth was stubbing it inside and watching the final smoke linger in the air. 

"Habits usually fade. Trust me." 

Lately, he rarely smoked. You know there isn't a particular reason he's doing so first thing in the morning. Maybe he just felt like it. It's okay afterward, you know he smokes sometimes even though trying to quit. It was a day of subtle scents, woody chypre and a hint of black pepper and clove roses. Seth wanted you back on his lap with the gesture of his fingers. His masculine scent, you loved, even with habits, somehow matching your character despite a dislike. Seth just enjoys what the earth is giving, and your soft beauty. 

Late evenings, early nights. You kiss his dry lips from the changing weather. Glancing gently. You loved how sultry and sharp he looked at you after kissing but once he smiled it was genuine and pure. 

That alone is a reminder of who he really is.


	2. Part 2: Passion & Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of night two bodies mix into one heavenly form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, music additions that help this overall get done or inspired me to revamp. 
> 
> "Bloodflows" - Sohn  
> "Tell Me" - Usher  
> "Feels" - Kiiara

Like fallen doves, you're praying you don’t see the faint sense now. It's laced with an unbearable shift. A closed in feeling soon to be let out.

"Even when your eyes are closed, do you see how much I want you? Even in all that dark mass has to offer." Seth whispered. His voice is plangent, and you could possibly search the concern in his look. Seth is furrowing his brows, your thumb just traces his cheek and cup his jaw. Not only you feel sharpness, but you see a determination. 

_As if the spirit floating inside of you would have made him think otherwise._

You meet Seth in silence, sometimes you have to just breathe together, be together and feel together. Hold his hand as you bite his lip, feel the grip and want. Lips are caressing in taste and openness. Soft, cold, warm and fleeting. Isn't it subtle how he can move his lips against yours inviting you to pressed harder? You don't try to speak, your words may fall into a stutter. 

Seth felt his soul was being played with, was he good enough for you and would he make you happy enough to stay. You'd laugh at his wonder, you'd laugh at his jokes and you'd laugh at his insecurity. Sometimes when you kiss, breaking free one of you wants to give in again, just the feel of his breath alone against your lips turns you on. It transcends to something different, it lifts you to a different power. Why can't he see your passion for him? 

 

Flowing in the moonlit glory. Acquainted to his smile and faults. Fresh skins against every weak measure. You lie on your back and taken by surprise to his strength and his display. Blushing of pink stained fingers, flashes of your skin beneath him. Transparent blouse, short skirt, and Seth understands you can't wait. Inpatient, alone and your desire is a helplessness he can't ignore. Seth could smother you with his look, he'd smear bright red matter over you, intense, raw and you're like a glowing canvas he can touch and kiss. 

Brightness on the stark white sheets, invitations for more kisses across your chest as he opens your blouse and wants you to ease that skirt away. It's blocking what he wants, what he finds piercing and precious. He looks at you, you’re so lost minded of the darkness and the shadows. No sun rays kissing your skin when he looks this beautiful. 

You're in the shadows of these lights that are showing across his stomach and chest. Such intricate patterns. You two should be tired but it's just messy at this point.

Perfumed skin against you of fresh sweat and wild vine flowers. Seth's hair is messy, likes he's been doing something. While a few pieces of it is stuck to his forehead and you run your fingers through it and look into his eyes. You have known this man for months and it's never a first time feeling that he has you here. His touch is a mix of soft and warm. Under these covers, as he has you're on top and you view his lashes that flutter as he looks up. Those eyes, ever so dark, hooded, pupils dilated and a gaze still sharp.

Piercing and insistent. Seth is not too good with explaining his lost and lust for another. He didn't speak when he came in, you're clothes dropped down at his presence and that's how you ended here in bed. His lips are swollen, parted temptingly as airy breaths are so fragrant and soft. Your body is in a heated mist as he's inside you. You're so teasing as you bite his lips and provocative things with the words you whisper in his ear.

Isn't the man, that's placing you on top of him now so needy. A pearling dew of sensitive skin touching by hip thrusts. He's moaning before you, the sultry view on his face as he squeezes your tits. His legs spread wider, thrusting his hips into you with the night summer air. He's so shyly demanding of his hair gripping yours.

So virginal to the way he doesn't know what to say to your pleads. His hand covers your mouth, quite some time and he's the only one who's making the noise.

“That's it”, Seth says and his voice is deep again. Full of strength again. Everything is tasteful, your hands just hold him together, your look gives him more passion and you’re worth the time for this August summer evening.

Seth's hand is over your mouth and his fingers are touching your nose, your eyes and your body are contracting of his hardness wrecking your insides. He loves it, you look so small here and he tried to be pleasant to make sure he keeps you quivering. He wants to keep you, wrapped around him for hours. Like their is some need, some unfinished business while his mouth protests sweet nothings to you over and over.

The mellow immersion is smooth and you're so tight on him. Don't you know your wetness is driving him mad? He's fucking you to drown his fears of you ever leaving. You may leave him someday and he hopes it isn't soon.It happens to not be very relevant.You suck on his fingers and you're such a good girl. The best girl. Seth’s one and only distraction _I love how you fuck me._ You didn't have to hear it, you could see it on his face. 

Seth's face decides to go downtown. The focus of your needs before his. He says you can never get enough. Would it be wrong if he was absolutely right?

Your hands gripping every part of Seth's hair the clear moment he begins to takes pink flesh. You could be unreachable, how his tongue flicks inside of you, beyond faded words and worn. The more hungry he gets, pressing his fingers against your thighs as you tremble from the feel. He loves it when you take control of what you want. He nubs at your clit again, easily part for him and drenching his tongue and you're ready to reach a blissful peak.

Your heels in his back and he watches you wince as his tongue adoring the velvet lips you have. He licks, sucks and suckle pink hidden flesh that makes you clench the sheets. Don't you love the feeling of his moans vibrating against you down there and you want him to stop but isn't the feeling just incredible.

Adoring Seth’s hold on you, beautifully writhing and you try to back away but he pulls you in. The force his hands placed on your waist and his soft fingertips feel the heat of you now.

The way he licks you and how it has you at exhaustion and almost tear stained cheeks because you're filling up. Intense. He continues to groan, tasting you, sucking your clit and his stare will never leave yours.

_Lose yourself._

He's doing nothing but pushing his tongue further until he makes you feel it with the chance of continuous pleasure. He's positive he wants you to roll your body against his mouth and fuck yourself on his tongue.

_Lose yourself, again and again._

His tongue moves softly between your legs. Don't you want your eyes to flicker like the golden light of sunset is blinding you in a summer breeze? You feel his breath and he adores what he taste. That man down there is making his way through your body and in this position without letting you leave. Your scent is heavenly, divine too and he's licking up the sweet nectar your body releases for him. Do you want him to press a little harder? He's running his tongue on the length of these sopping lips. Your moans of encouragement have him smiling but the need is still down there and your head grips his hair guiding him.

Just a little harder.

You can't take it. His hands pressed on those thighs and he's got the right pressure and speed. So his tongue lashes away and you thrash on the bed. Your feet are touching his back, your legs squeeze tight and he holds you there. You're enjoying the highest of the high feeling at this moment and he can't seem to resist you. Increased pressure until it's over and until you're through. Your eyes stare at the ceiling and a mind completely blank. Silence and then a muffled moan in your ear. It's heightened and drives you insane.

Seth relaxed slowly on top of you and your breathing subsided as you knew it wasn't over just yet. While his body arches, over you and an almost symmetric pattern of ribs on that sweaty skin you see again. You'd never get tired of this.

“The way you feel, the way you taste. I love fucking you, so much.” His voice, as he speaks, it's in a moan and he wants more. Inside you again and his voice is breathy and deep. Listen. Listen to him.

This grown man with a strong given body and sense of mind that's being dominated by lust and desire. Only from you. His teeth are catching a nipple. He sucks and he bites. He lets you feel pain, only for a second as he pushes further and you're on the other end of clenching walls beneath him. Look at the way he eases his hand, so softly and with a purpose, he caresses your chest. Lying on top of you and you start to feel the pressure of his thrusts. 

In an instant, you could hear his maddening yet soothing moans as he strokes starts to reach its own pace. Hands pushing the strands of hair that come above his forehead, down his face as he wishes to lick your fingers. The way your air is being controlled, Seth's soft grip around your neck, and you don't make a sound as if dormant flowers were pressed against the paper roof of your mouth. 

Deliciously painful stretch. 

The bedroom may seem like gold or pale dust floating when the euphoric pleasure takes it toll. When the aftermath of blood flows gives you the highest peak. Seth thrives on getting you there again and again. Tempest young girl you are, trembling with the urge as you grip his face.

Passion, pain, and pleasure into one beautiful protest. Swarming of greatness. Like a tuneful immersion, can't you feel the mercy, begging, and willpower. His brown eyes, hooded, fresh sweat and a rhythm inside that you'll never know. The moonlit taste and loose look he gives you. His hand's curve behind you head, gripping your hair and his airy breaths, tempting and the air is fragrant and soft. 

Seth tries to moan through his closed lips but they seem to run out on him. Since you're legs wrapped around him pulling him in. Thrusts are slow but intense, firm, dull burn, provocative, and goading. He's ignoring the inflamed nerves as he slides in and out. Roughly and you're clenching harder. See Seth's mouth wide open. You share what you have, what you're born with, sharing it all with him.

He's smirking and your hands run across his cheeks. Cupping and lips intertwined with his. His white teeth are wet, glistening, he's so blunt and your nails are scratching impatiently. And his grunts are sounding so inviting. The feeling is very sensitive, numb, his body convulsing under pressure of ecstasy.

Screams piercing the stagnant air. You're both beyond fucked, ravaged and rose blossomed red.He lays behind you and kisses you, he never wants to stop and from his memory, you've never asked him to.

Two lovers, raw, white trickling out and a milky way on reflection of the starry night sky.


	3. Part 3: Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to feel than speak. Or just say how you feel.

"You're young, you could easily break away," Seth said. It had been over an hour later but it's still pondering through your brain.

Repeating the said mantra in your head, from his warm tone gladly re-inventing itself over and over. Your feet touched the bareness of the cold wood porch. You're not going to feed into his doubt of your character. The pity of what he wants to believe in you so happens to not be who you are. It's not about relations, a couple, a person but just as humans. Two humans, sharing, collecting, speaking and enjoying everything.

Yet, you hate it when this happens.  
He also hates it when this happens. 

Bothered by said words or mostly because they came from him. Missing enrichment from where? Holding himself down from who? Is there a specific day when this would all be over? You breathed into the cool air, droplets of rain before the shining sun glows and you know he's watching you in the doorway. His presence was beyond clarity, you wanted, needed and how could one think you'd break free from it. 

_He assumes the self-interpretation of your gifts to him. It's a battle of him aging._ How over decades he's pumped fuel to create a basis for whatever he thought love was going to be. The fast life was never a revelation in confidence. You always get to this point, a point to settle and live more than you ever did. Where money can't reach past weaknesses and who you are as a person. Who is he as a person? The real question is, why can't he see that for himself. 

Seth, a man, consuming you mentally and you adhere to his hive-minded opinions and graciously become his. Every touch was special and every possible fleeing adventure. Whether it was laughing, chasing each other, listening to Seth talk after he had a drink he could always hit you with the unexpected. So there's nothing adding to the question, to your heads and hearts. Is it scary enough, a retrospect for the convincing and saddening soul that your leaving could happen? 

Your body, mind, and soul are the control bestowed for Seth, controlling essences, kissing and biting while becoming mildly amusing in any area and highly convenient. Is he afraid to beg for things overestimating capabilities to want you and for you to want him back? It wasn't for legs to be open, to be licked and to be groped or to be an object. This man has the truest view of qualities to see you were never easy, effective and beautiful.

"Beauty hurts. Especially when beauty genuinely loves you back." Seth stated. 

His fingers touched the tip of your hair, behind your ear and slowly across your neck. It's so light you possibly couldn't feel him, he was hesitant or feeling unworthy if he possibly hurt your feelings. There's no arrogance, no boasting where there is no true desire but just to feel. He believes, strongly believes you're young and can easily be free and he'd be the one sobbing on non-existence. In which sounds like the case of a man who feels too much and speaks without knowledge. 

Seth hugs you from behind because it's how he wants to say that he's sorry. It's not petting you with kisses and asking for forgiveness. He's the man that holds you from behind, feels your every breath and wants you to breathe with him. He hosts the beliefs, the touching and his face into your neck to make him remember you aren't like anyone he's met or felt this much from. Had this much fun with. You don't even have to speak to feel what each other may be thinking, holding and accepting. 

You can feel his shakiness but you weren't mad. It was confronted by truth resulting now with energy and it felt positive. Formulated on all glorious raindrops, to infiltrate easiness and joy. Creating the status of togetherness than loneliness only works for two and his doubts are okay. Feeling like you may lose something or someone good is okay. 

You faced Seth holding his face before wrapping your arms around his upper half, kissing him before he thought of speaking. The rawness when you kiss him heads tilting, lips joining and biting. You kiss like you never want to let him go and he always joins you with the same energy. The skies don't have to ever open to feel like you're glowing against him.

Delicacies, holding you towards him, precision to feel and meet. His hands only moved into your hair and held you lightly. The usual, skillful and inviting. Seth could only free himself past common conceptions he isn't alone right now and there aren't plans for him to be. A facade of touch can't dissuade your promise. Shielding yourselves of possibilities mixed with modified faith. 

You've become more of a reality with him and Seth doesn't want any type of replication. He speaks of clarity that you make him feel like this could be longer than the others. His lips went to kiss your forehead. In the wind and cold air. Mindlessly hearing you breathe and mix from his softness. There's no illusion of feeling, strength, and trust. He kisses you like it's breaking him and your hands touch his wrist. Watching you, coarseness and fineness. 

"So what do I do? I'm telling you with every part of me. I never felt anything. Anything like this." Seth said.


	4. Part 4: Tender Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth licks and touches in the most graceful area.

Seth painted you. Watching you. Your view was just as greater, broadened and deepened. Pure, primal and promised. Like feeling the brushes swipe across your neck, softly, gentle. Around breasts, suppling flesh and tenderness. It's only when he stopped seeing you, imagining you in some way you could think of something twice as much.

Sometimes Seth stopped drawing, covering you with blankets of words but he could never ignore. Such needs, such cravings, and desires. Seth is a muse, a creator and with such celestial force of inspiration to make you his every breath with a rush of blood pounding like ecstasy. Seth works his magic easily, you don't feel him and you never once knew you couldn't feel him. 

Even when he's deep inside you. 

You become the delicacy kissing brushstrokes, tasting and reminding. Transform your naked being, feeling his fingers between thighs hesitating and touching every few seconds. You see how he stares at you when you stand before him aching, pulsing and not even saying a word. Seth has the boyish brown eyes, the grown scent, and the manly smirk. His eyes say ' _I got to have you'_ , his heart is _happy_ to have you and his hands _can't wait to own_ you. 

Your sex is glistening. Your flesh is begging but his tongue is teasing.  
The tip of it chasing across your thighs, as his eyes still watch you become hazed and controlled. It's like syrup, stick and slow. It makes you tremble feeling how warm his tongue licks and your hand's grip on his shirt and into his hair. 

Imagine the sacrament mood he sets you in. Kissing and sticking. Strawberry bubblegums, grayed stars and heated souls. Grabbing your ass closer to him, warmness and holding you at the waist. Thin lines, printed flesh mixed on his strong hold. Defying to surrender, moaning into offerings and grinding yourself against his mouth. You stand with power and weakness. Intertwined in absolute depths, his breathing is magic in vibrations and licking on your clit is the greatest moment you've given him invitations. 

Sometimes you may have to let him lay you there. The floor, the bed, a table. His fingers will just tickle inside your thighs. After he still has you on his breath, his fingers still have you, wet and soft. He won't make an emotion, no, Seth can't make an emotion. You're the pacifying craving and trickling his fingers more inside making you breathe heavier and away you breathe lighter. No feathers, no toys just _his_ feel. Justifying what two unique souls folded amongst here. You eyes speaking to him, you want to come, you want to let go but you have no control. 

"Open them," Seth ordered.

After you decided to close them from the intense feel. Seth watched your hands eased on your thighs to keep your legs widened, shamelessly, beautifully and needing. You only felt his thumb, rubbing your clit and at some moment between this feeling you were ready to allow your bones splinter and break. Soft and ragged moans as you edged on to not give in to his pressure. Overwhelmed inside the walls, between you and around you because within both you cannot escape. 

"You know you can come when you desire. My eyes will enjoy it." Seth said. When he leaned forward, letting your hands be removed and allowing you succumb he knew he'd have you right where you needed to be. He'd lean in at a time, continuously rubbing your wet lips and biting your nipples. Listening to you consume air, in the dark and overwhelm of limited space. Sultry please as you whine and ordering whispers from Seth saying _'yes'_ over and over again. Touching and rubbing slowly and speeding. Making you reach and making you draw back. Creating the angst inside you to end up like yellow unable to feel in milliseconds. 

Your nectar flows, sticking his fingers and dripping. Seth is turned on by the view, knowing he'll be dreaming of this with begging to have you back against his tongue. You want it, he wants it but this is all you suffice. You drip to spill on those sheets, to a canvas and convey. Lips against your neck and your hand grip his wrist tightly. You force the feeling, curving, and pressure. Sticky proses, exhaustion and planted Seth's fingers deeper. Your breath against him from your face being slightly turned. Seth is watchful and when he says _'look at me'_ and means every second of your eyes fluttering, rolling and the way you come is passing through bones like bullets.

Heavy breathing while your eyes appear bigger, in silence and withering. Seth's touch doesn't have to do anything but add more feeling. You moan looking into him and he's looking into you. Anyone here could see you being immersed and tight. Transfering waves, caramel gazes and sparkling views. Skin written in red, pinks and browns. Absent as your body shutters and your breathing is labored. Whispering manly soul into your ears saying _'thank you'_ from his lips. Unfurled like poetry, powerless in the way you lean with your head on his chest. 

Pretty lips with a river that won't ever dissolve and hands that won't ever run tired. You breathed, slowly, flowing softly, drifting easily. Seth kisses your forehead, revealing and delicately after sin. Speaking of tongues and traveling around the oval moon space in your mind. Writing an opus with his tongue across your body, between your legs, and against your lips. Unearthing depths as you lay in togetherness within the tides are crashing between you both.


	5. Part 5: Deepened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anxiety of your presence, the thought of you here or gone drives Seth in different directions and feelings really.

_Don't treat me like I'm the one from your past._  
_You can't fuck me while you think of others._  
_You can't possibly continue to touch me mentally and emotionally just for us to break._

\---

There were a rock and a hard place. So you asked, in the midst of good could he not shut down. For once, just this once. There was always a private and riveting rush. One you may not understand.  
Again and again that monstrous mantra, he speaks to you and it may not be cynical, it may not register because sometimes you both tend to speak in not private areas. Not so private ways that make you both more mysterious and genuine. 

Seth just wants to touch to forget. Do not judge for he can't understand why he dwells on the anxieties of things. Let him take you places, in the middle of the night where the flirtatious nature from his smirk make you catch a breath. It's all in remembrance who takes you without a word than the possibilities of what you can't imagine. Sometimes it's like chest burning madness, controlling and eyes flutter. Kiss from you makes him consult with the inside of his heart and mind. He may just be too much for you, and how do the rules of togetherness change? 

Is the questionable idea from the age difference again. Or how near to his darkness it may seem. Yet he's so glowingly sure you're like the others, he's like the others and he keeps on and on. So you sit in the car, a twinkle from the stars and your food got cold quickly. Your stomach wasn't desiring anything, your mind was quite in the dust. Don't be fooled by your own thinking, you did believe this would work out well, in extreme flavors of abilities, secrets and the hyper-materialistic hell. You can't possibly continue expecting to have Seth and spout of beauty like what the spring does to cherry trees. You may have to settle religiously to the point of what doves do to primal love. In time, they'll die. The person who's panicking about whether to continue is in the favor.

The bed isn't a danger zone. The couch isn't a place to capture and neither his Seth himself. Guess it's easy to be pushed, crying out while it may be killing the both of you. Those things back home aren't to dictate comfort but just escapism. They languished on pleasure, fucking and touching while dreaming. Seth just wants to sit here, holding your hand while you wish to be home. You don't want to sit under the stars hearing him speak about who's fallen more and who will burn out the light. His hands grip the steering wheel but the car is off, the middle of somewhere, while he just tries to grip himself repeatedly. 

He can't smoke because he's been trying to promise you better things. He could show you the sharpness and show you the frustration. Waiting and distant while you both sat in silence. Silence was the words saying things he can't let you listen to. He can't make you feel anything but he could be breathing, like trying to catch his breath because he panics more and more of what weighs on him. Changes and guilt, past and present. What drove him insane is you would never beg, you'd never question, you allowed his silence to continue talking and greeting you, inviting you from pain and pleasure. Pain from the idea he creates in his mind. Pleasure, for this form of communication, felt more deeper than granted. 

"Could you possibly lose fear? Knowing I have no plans to leave you." You asked.

"I think it's sooner than we expect." 

"Do you think we're failing?" You asked him as he closed his eyes, frustrated by the question. It's never about you. Mostly, when he feels intense it has zero to do with your presence but the thought of you not being here drives him to a certain core. With your hand on his, by his thigh and you felt him squeeze your fingers lightly. 

"As long as you keep me knowing what I feel is only fear inside my head." Seth said, but he couldn't look at you. He could bring himself to say anything else after, even though you're begging for him to not continue thinking things of perception. It would drive everyone mad. Seth knows he can't give you answers but could only express what is in the moment and how to breathe. Although his sad brown eyes could never make you leave he'd kiss your waiting lips and gave blessings for letting him breathe wit you, against you, for you. 

He's already positive in the dream or reality this would be his way to understand he's capable of someone to just feel him. Seth would speak about insecurities and the thought if he adored you too much. Too much it scared himself. While he should be driving back to city he kissed you again. He wants every taste to linger and make you accept. The way he stop momentarily, staring and gazing while the sky peppers above and you wish you could make him fight what's not in vain but he kisses you to pass time, to make love, to escape and to breathe. 

_If a man once loved you, he’s turned you into a moth._  
_You flutter, you fuck up but you're winged._  
_How could I possibly think of someone else while we fucked?_  
_I am not capable. I am not capable. We are not capable._

Typically angels love, moths love and burning from the flown homes. Like humans, insects, and angels we hope inside faith and Seth smolders to the faith, thinking he'll be the only single thing left when the fire burns out. 

When he tells you, he can't live without you, can you reminisce a sorrow that delicately shaped with promise. Have you ever witness anything such as this? Think of how someone who has not lost you is already trying to remember you. Translucent, crazy, always awake at night, the smoking and regretting it between his fingertips so he quit. His eyes aren't wide or soft enough and under the alcohol it wasn't worth seeing you dismay. So he quit. It's like mourning what you want and what you already have and it's eating away the man you see before you. Eating away inside of him if he had to ever leave you, picturing in someone else's light is not of him. It can't be of him. 

Is this perfection or an ideation? Exactly how you want to love and keep your hand on his thigh as you both drive home. He breathes with the wind against the skin and thinking with you, he can fight anything and anyone. Fame and fortune is an illusion, he's a person and not a persona nor personality. You see his wings, he sees your hair-like antennae hanging, his frenulum and between forefingers and thumbs you combine. 

You close your eyes believing exactly what he believes. Exist without life and live without the possibility. Kiss his neck at the stoplight, tell him he's exactly where he needs to be. Tell him this every day just so the fire never stops burning. So you don't question what's in his mind behind the relations, behind the regret and past. The wind is displacing the fire burning within you both but you still continue. Never forget, the ones around you think it's foolish and you have everything to be grateful when you go home. A castle of the sea and a continuous burning passion. 

The richness isn't found deep once you get home to smell lavender and linen. There's a constant treacherous reality that longs to be seen from the both of you. These relations between you and Seth and what you endure is the appetite of sexual beings but this is the awakening. His feelings, ambitions of the mind and of your temper. Both of you met each other at the same line and continue to keep moving. Beyond the secret belief, you have the deepness and edge of madness, casually burning in the moonlight with no plans to fade out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online. 
> 
> I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.


End file.
